


swing your way into my heart

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Writing Miles content cause no one else will [16]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Miles Morales (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, One-Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Miles gets a day off, when he runs into Hailey.
Relationships: Miles Morales/Hailey Cooper
Series: Writing Miles content cause no one else will [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164275
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	swing your way into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> someone on tumblr gave me this idea :0!
> 
> hope to get more content of these two- theyre adorable!!! i love hailey already :)

Miles hums to himself as he makes his way down the street from Taeo’s Bodega- he'd stopped by there earlier to pick up a few snacks and visit with Spider-Man there. Today, he hasn't gone out much as his own incarnation of Spider-Man, wanting to take a few days off from the gig to let his sore muscles rest. Plus, he could use the time to get caught up on his homework and other personal projects. When he'd called Peter to let him know of his break, the older spider had agreed that it was a good idea for him, and assured him he could handle protecting the city for the time being. 

He liked being on an equal footing with his mentor. Peter always treated him equally now, like he viewed him as a full fledged hero like himself. And like he'd promised, he hasn't been hovering around Miles as much since he'd gotten back. Sure they occasionally worked together- swung together, too. But for the most part they keep to their respective neighborhoods, unless one or the other wants to have a day or two off. It was an awesome system Miles was starting to enjoy tremendously. 

He pauses in his stride when a mural of bright colors and the smell of fresh paint catches his attention. He instantly recognizes the style of the mural on this building- this one being of a young, black woman with bright colors surrounding her- to be that of Hailey’s. And, sure enough, he spots her near the bottom, adding a few touch ups. He likes Hailey. She was brave, kind, very creative and artistic, and, well, cute, too. Very cute. And pretty. Okay. He may have a crush on her. 

He wets his lips as he walks towards her, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. He waves when he's sure he is in her peripheral vision to catch her attention, and she grins when she does see him. 

“Hello!” he signed to her, glad he'd brushed up on his ASL just that morning. He's been doing his best to get better at sign language after he'd met her, so he could do his best when speaking with her. “It's looking great so far!” 

Hailey signs a thank you before she pauses to think about something. Then, she grabs the handle of the cart holding all of her paint cans, and with her free hand she catches Miles's wrist. He gasps in surprise when she begins to drag him through the streets, cart in stow, but waits patiently for her to bring him to wherever she had in mind. 

They end up on another street corner, where it appears she had started a painting, only to abandon it. Currently, it was only what Miles assumed to be the background: a bright, lilac purple with stripes of greens and blues on the edges. She points at it, and signs, “I was thinking we should spend more time together, so I thought we could paint something together.” 

Miles’s eyes widen and he glances at the indicated wall back to her face. “I don't know,” he signed back. “I've only ever painted with oil paints on canvas. Never spray paint on walls.” 

She giggles, the sound small and quiet, but all the same Miles finds it adorable. “It is not very different,” she reassured him with quick gestures. Even though he'd just brushed up on his ASL, watching her sign so quickly was still a bit jarring. She was the master and he but the apprentice. “Just a bigger canvas to work with!” 

He smiles nervously at her and shrugs his shoulders. “Well alright then. But you gotta teach me,” he signed in return, and she nods eagerly. “What are we painting?”

“What would you like to paint?” she asked in return, and he's shocked she wants him to choose. This would be his first graffiti art, so he wasn't stock full of ideas yet. 

But, then he thinks of the perfect idea, smile turning bittersweet. “Could we paint a memorial to my friend?” he suggested in the end, and Hailey instantly knows who he is talking about. She offers him a small smile and nods once more, grabbing a can of lightly colored paint from the cart. She offers him of identical color and gestures to the wall. 

“As you should know, you always start with a light base color,” she instructed, and Miles is impressed at how well she can sign with one hand. He was still learning that part himself, and he watches eagerly. She sprays a large coat of painting in a general area that Miles assumes is the face, and he adds a few squirts as well. “We will build up with darker colors for more details as we add layers.” She pauses and grins cheekily at him. “And you should be able to easily reach the higher parts of the painting.” 

Miles snorts at that, finding her amusement infectious. They get to work, with Miles pulling out his phone to bring a picture of their subject up to work with. He watches her example of spraying and painting first, and then follows suit afterwards, hopping and sticking on the wall every now and again to reach higher areas when no one is around. She instructs him easily, and he glances down at her every now and again to make sure she wasn't trying to tell him anything when he was paying as much attention. 

It's starting to get dark by the time they finish, and Miles wipes a mixture of sweat and paint from his brow. They both step back to get a good look at their work, and Miles smiles sadly when he's met with a near perfect imitation of Phin’s smiling face. She has the kind look in her eyes that she always carried, and she was looking forward determinedly. 

He turns to look at Hailey when she tugs on his jacket sleeve. “You did great for your first time, my young apprentice,” Hailey signed a tad jokingly, and he grins at her. She uses her phone to take a picture of their work, and then looks at him through the corner of her eye. “Should I send this to Spider-Man’s number, or could I have yours?”

Was she flirting with him? Miles sputters as he hurries to bring his phone out. “I'll give you mine,” he said quickly, and they exchange numbers. His phone buzzes as soon as he receives the photo and he crops it to the way he likes it. Then, looking at the time he frowns at how late it was getting. “You have a ride?”

She shakes her head, stuffing her phone back in her pocket. “No, I usually walk home. I live nearby,” she replied, and he frowns deeper. 

“How about… I take you home?” he suggests to her, and when she raises an eyebrow at him, he continues, “It's alright, I can just really quickly swing you over.”

At that her eyes widen, and he can see both shock and excitement as she understands what he is implying to her. She looks side to side before nodding her approval, and he grins widely at her obvious excitement at the idea. He hops into a nearby alleyway and quickly and easily changes into his suit- he never leaves home without- before hopping back out. She looks him up and down, clapping when she sees his suit fully repaired. 

He then holds a hand out to her in offering, and only now does she look a tad nervous. But, she takes his hand anyway, slowly grasping it. He tightly grips her hand as he guides it to have her arm wrapped around his neck. She clasped her hands together around his neck, and he allows the area her body touches his to grow sticky. It's a little known fact- that not even Miles had known at first- but both he and Peter could turn different parts of their bodies sticky, not just their finger and toe tips. 

He waves to catch her attention, points up, and then leaps into the air. She lets out a noise of surprise as soon as they're off the ground, her arms tightening slightly around his neck. He chuckles and wraps one of his arms around her waist, to keep her better secured, and uses his free hand to swing them through New York City’s air. 

He decides to not do any fancy tricks or maneuvering with her this time. He doesn’t want to freak her out too badly. But, as they climb even higher into the air, her arms tighten slightly as she kicks her feet excitedly, laughing loudly as they fall and swing up again. 

She was enjoying it! He laughs as well, until she points in the direction of her apartment. He lands them on the rooftop, and she slowly releases him with a sharp breath, her adrenaline still sparkling in her eyes. He grins at her beneath his mask, and she grins right back, reaching out with one of her hands to clasp his, squeezing it tightly as she stares at him. 

“That was so much fun!” she signed happily. “You do that every day?”

“Almost,” he replied with a soft chuckle, and her eyes shine. “I could take you swinging some more tomorrow, or another day if you'd like? The other Spider-Man is covering for me right now.” 

She bounces on the balls of her feet, and nods eagerly. “That's your payment for my teachings,” she informed him, teasingly squeezing his hand again. He shakes his head, and instinctively freezes when she leans forward, pulling his mask up and back from his face slightly. She leans in on the tips of her toes, and presses a chaste kiss on his cheek. Instantly, his entire face explodes with heat, and she giggles at his expression, going to stand once more. “And that's my payment for the fun time. See you tomorrow, Spider-Man.” 

He can't sign back, too pleasantly surprised to where he can only watch her make her way down the fire escape to her apartment window. She waves to him, and he snaps out of his daze to wave back at her. 

Man, she really was great. 

He lets out a whoop as he leaps from the rooftop, letting the wind lead him. He twists through the air with glee, hardly even paying attention to his swinging. He ends up landing on a nearby building, body still buzzing with happiness, when Peter suddenly lands beside him. He looks over at his mentor with a raised brow. 

“Huh, coulda sworn you said you were taking a few days off,” Peter mused aloud, pointedly not looking at him. “Then I see you swinging around, with a girl no less…”

Miles can feel his face heating up again. “I was just taking her home, man!” he exclaimed quickly. “It's the fastest way- I didn't want her walking in the dark!” 

“Uh huh…” Peter said, and then winks at Miles, playfully punching his shoulder. “Don't worry about it, man. I used to do the exact same thing with MJ.” 

He can hear Peter laughing as the older spider swings away, leaving him to his burning face. 

Still, he can't wait to see Hailey again.


End file.
